Num Piscar de Olhos
by Amanda SaturnVenus
Summary: Felicity foi vítima de uma explosão em Central City e acorda confusa, sem saber direito *quando* está... Iniciado em 12/02/2018.


Num Piscar de Olhos Autor(es): AmandaTavaressSinopse

Felicity foi vítima de uma explosão em Central City e acorda confusa, sem saber direito *quando* está... 

**Aviso Legal**  
Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

Índice

1 - Capítulo 1

2 - Capítulo 2

3 - Capítulo 3

4 - Capítulo 4

5 - Capítulo 5

1\. Capítulo 1

**Notas do Autor**  
Essa história não quer sair da minha cabeça, então ela precisa ser contada. Tá aí minha tentativa de voltar a escrever depois de anos. Sejam gentis comigo!

Sem beta.

**Capítulo 1**

Felicity estava desorientada. Ela acordava aos poucos, e estava com dificuldade de diferenciar sonho da realidade. As lembranças de seus sonhos iam se esvaindo aos poucos enquanto a consciência tomava conta de seu cérebro. Seus olhos abriram, e ela não estava entendendo direito onde estava. Sua cabeça estourava em dor, e aos poucos ela viu outras pessoas se levantando do chão também, como ela tentava fazer no momento... Todos pareciam desorientados também. De repente, um raio vermelho amarelo passou por ela, fazendo seus cabelos voarem, e ela reconheceu o Barry passando por ela, vestido como Flash.  
Felicity observou o amigo correr de um lado para o outro, ajudando as pessoas que poderiam ainda estar em risco, levando-as para um lugar seguro. Os paramédicos estavam chegando em ambulâncias, e já começavam a atender algumas das pessoas, que como ela, estavam muito confusas. De repente, ela se sentiu ser erguida e carregada pelo Flash. Assim que pararam, Felicity já se preparou pra que sua roupa pegasse fogo, o que era uma pena, já que ela amava aquele vestido vermelho- que não era vermelho! Que roupa era essa que ela estava usando? Felicity não reconhecia, nem lembrava de ter comprado aquela blusa... que não estava pegando fogo!

\- Ei, Barry! Mandou bem. É a primeira vez que você me carrega e não põe fogo em mim! - Felicity finalmente ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o amigo... - Quando você mudou o uniforme?

\- Como assim, Felicity? Você sabe que eu aprendi a controlar a fricção em quem eu levo desde que comecei a usar vibração pra diminuir o atrito com o ar. - Felicity olhou confusa pro Barry, e olhou em volta para ver onde estavam. - E você já viu esse uniforme...

\- Cadê o Oliver? E o John? A gente estava voltando pra casa, só paramos pra pegar um café...

\- Eles não estavam lá não, Felicity... Você estava sozinha. - Barry respondeu, olhando preocupado para a amiga.

\- Como assim, Barry? Cadê meu celular? - Felicity olhou pra baixo e em volta, procurando sua bolsa... Não, a bolsa ela havia deixado no carro com o John quando ela e o Oliver pararam no Jitters para pegar café.

\- Felicity, acho que fiz mal em ter te tirado de lá. Talvez tivesse sido melhor se os paramédicos dessem uma olhada em você... Vou te levar pros laboratórios STAR, e a Caitilin pode dar uma olhada em você.

Antes mesmo que Felicity pudesse pensar em responder, eles já estavam na base do time Flash.

\- Uau, Barry! Tenta não ser tão rápido! Acho que vou vomitar!

\- Aqui, por favor! O Ralphie tem um nariz muito sensível, e não aguentaria o cheiro! - Felicity ouviu alguém dizendo enquanto um balde ia se aproximando dela. Felicity levantou o olhar e deu grito.

\- O que diabos é isso?! - Felicity correu para se esconder atrás do Barry quando se deu conta que o balde que se aproximava dela estava sendo segurado por um braço elástico, super esticado, e que aquela voz pertencia a um homem o qual ela nunca havia visto antes.

\- É o Ralph, Felicity, vocês se conheceram quando você veio à Central City no ano passado. - a cara de confusão da Felicity, e o fato de ela ter ficado completamente sem palavras deixou o Barry totalmente preocupado. - Vamos atrás da Caitilin.

Felicity nunca havia conhecido nenhum Ralph, e definitivamente nenhum homem com a capacidade de se esticar. Barry a levava para a ala médica, enquanto Felicity olhava em volta, estranhando a posição de certas coisas...

\- Oi, Felicity, que surpresa! - Caitilin disse ao levantar-se e cumprimentar a amiga com um abraço. - Eu não sabia que você estava em Central City.

\- Como assim? A gente se viu ontem mesmo! - Caitilin ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o Barry.

\- Eu a encontrei agora há pouco junto com outras vítimas daquela pequena explosão que fui verificar. Ela está agindo meio estranho, e achei melhor que você desse uma olhada nela...

\- Claro! - Caitilin respondeu com um sorriso solidário e direcionando a Felicity para a cadeira médica, já plugando na amiga todos os sensores para que o computador fizesse o seu trabalho.

\- Isso aqui é novidade. Não vi essa cadeira ontem...

\- Felicity, qual a última coisa que você se lembra antes da explosão? - Caitilin perguntou delicadamente enquanto posicionava a caneta luminosa em frente à Felicity para que ela seguisse com o olhar.

\- Bem, eu o Oliver e o John estávamos voltando pra Central City, paramos pra pegar um café no Jitters, encontramos a Íris e o Barry lá, e... - Felicity respirou fundo e parou de falar quando viu a expressão no rosto do Barry. - O que foi?

\- Nada disso aconteceu, Felicity! Eu estava aqui mesmo no laboratório antes da explosão, que aliás, ainda nem sei de onde veio...

\- Como assim, Barry! Eu, o Oliver e o John viemos à Central City seguindo uma pista daquele bumerangue que eu e o Cisco estudamos. o Oliver te ajudou com o Ladrão do Arco Íris, que te deixou confuso... Você ainda está confuso? Caitilin, será que não era pro Barry estar aqui nessa cadeira? - Felicity se voltou para a amiga que a olhava muito preocupada. - Por que você está me olhando assim?

\- Felicity, deixa eu dar uma olhada na sua cabeça - Caitilin levantou-se e começou a apalpar o crânio da amiga. - Você bateu com a cabeça na explosão?

\- Não que eu saiba...

\- Ok. Não parece haver nenhuma batida mesmo. - Felicity, eu vou fazer uma ressonância em você - Caitilin disse ao trazer o aparelho móvel pra perto da amiga, a posicionando-o perto da cabeça dela. - Atenção, que eu vou deitar completamente a cadeira. - Felicity se sentia ainda mais confusa do que antes enquanto Caitilin a colocava numa posição deitada. - Tenta por favor não se mexer. Respira fundo, e relaxa. Eu e o Barry voltaremos assim que o escaneamento terminar.

Os dois deixaram a sala, e Felicity tentou fazer o que foi instruída.

\- Caitilin, o que será que aconteceu com ela? Tudo isso que ela descreveu já tem mais de três anos! - Barry perguntou depois que Caitilin fechou a porta da enfermaria.

\- Não sei, Barry. Pode ser só uma amnésia temporária devido ao choque... Por via das dúvidas, dá uma ligada para o Oliver, enquanto eu acompanho aqui a ressonância.

\- Boa ideia. Vou também falar com o Cisco pra ver o que ele sabe sobre essa explosão.

Caitilin olhou preocupada para amiga e acompanhou as imagens do cérebro dela pelo outro computador. Nada parecia fora do normal..

Oliver Queen estava chegando em casa com William, voltando da prefeitura, e o filho da escola. Era sexta-feira, e Raisa também já estava pronta para ir embora. Só estava aguardando seus "meninos" voltarem.

\- Oi, Oliver. Oi, William. - Ela disse, pegando suas coisas e se aproximando dos dois. Deu um beijo na bochecha de cada um, e continuou. - Eu estou indo. Sejam gentis um com o outro, e deixe um beijo para a Felicity quando ela voltar.

\- Ela só volta no Domingo, mas pode deixar. - Raisa deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver a carinha de desolação do Oliver ao dizer isso. Ainda hoje ela lembra de todas as fases pela qual seu menino passara, e apesar de nunca duvidar do bom coração dele, era ótimo poder ver outras pessoas apreciando tal falto também. E como Oliver vestia seus sentimentos por Felicity no olhar... Era lindo de se ver.

\- Ok, bom fim de semana. Tchau!

\- Tchau, Raisa. - William disse, fechando a porta atrás dela, e se direcionando para o seu quarto.

Oliver tirou o paletó, afrouxou a gravata e desabotoou os punhos da camisa. Se Felicity estivesse em casa, certeza que seria ela a afrouxar sua gravata, ele pensou com um sorriso enquanto ligava a televisão, e tirava o celular e carteira do bolso para sentar-se no sofá. Ele colocou no canal de esportes, e deixou a televisão num volume bem baixinho. Depois da semana que teve, tudo o que ele queria era colocar o pé pra cima e respirar fundo por um instante. Já tinha uma semana que Cayden James aparecera morto dentro da delegacia de polícia, e nesse tempo, ninguém conseguiu chegar mais perto de descobrir o culpado por isso. As câmeras estavam todas curiosamente desligadas, e ninguém havia visto ou ouvido nada. Fazer a cidade voltar ao normal era um trabalho difícil, e nos últimos dias, Oliver fez valer cada voto dado a ele nas urnas, tentando fazer tudo voltar ao normal. Ele estava exausto! Felicity havia viajado pela manhã daquele mesmo dia à Central City para uma reunião de negócios com um parceiro em potencial de sua startup, e como as indas e vindas dos trens ainda não estavam totalmente restabelecidas, só conseguiu passagem de volta para o Domingo de manhã. Seu celular começou a vibrar, e Oliver já ia atender sorrindo, achando que era a esposa, quando notou que o identificador dizia Barry Allen. Estranhando, Oliver atendeu sem muitas amenidades.

\- Barry.

\- Oi, Oliver - Barry não parecia animado como sempre, mas com todos os problemas com a Justiça que ele teve ultimamente, era de se esperar. - Me diz uma coisa: a Felicity veio pra Central City com você?

\- Não, Barry. Ela foi sozinha. Star City está um caos só, e eu ainda estou sob acusação... Não pegaria bem ficar viajando uma hora dessas... Por quê? - Oliver começou a preocupar-se. - O que houve? E por que é você que está me ligando?

\- Não surta, Oliver! - Barry falou tentando acalmar o amigo.

\- Difícil manter a calma se você me fala uma coisas dessas. O que foi, Barry? - o tom de voz do Oliver já era muito mais urgente.

\- Houve uma explosão-

\- Barry! Cadê a Felicity?

\- Ela está bem! - Oliver suspirou aliviado. - Teve uma explosão pequena no centro da cidade, e parece que ninguém se feriu gravemente, mas ela estava lá. Eu a encontrei, e a trouxe pros laboratórios STAR, a Caitilin está fazendo uma avaliação nela nesse instante. Além de ligeiramente desorientada, tudo pareceu bem.

\- Ok, Barry! Obrigado por avisar. Pede pra ela me ligar assim que puder, ok?

\- Ok.

Barry preferiu ter mais detalhes antes de falar pro Oliver sobre o quão estranho a Felicity estava agindo. Assim que desligou o telefone, virou-se pro Cisco.

\- Cisco, já sabemos alguma coisa da explosão? - O amigo de equipe levantou a cabeça do computador e respondeu:

\- Não foi uma explosão comum. Foi uma descarga forte de energia, e essa energia reprimida e expelida de uma vez que causou esse efeito explosivo. O curioso é que... vem dar uma olhada. - Cisco afastou sua cadeira, abrindo espaço para que Barry pudesse olhar o monitor.

\- Isso tudo é resíduo de matéria-negra? - Barry perguntou observando o monitor.

\- É. Acho que encontramos mais um meta-humano do ônibus. E esse estava tão bem escondido, que devia estar com toda essa energia reprimida dentro dele. De uma hora pra outra, essa energia explodiu.

\- Felicity...

\- O que tem ela? - Cisco perguntou curioso.

\- Ela estava lá na explosão. A Caitilin está fazendo exames nela nesse instante. Eu vou lá falar pra ela fazer uma medição de matéria-negra.

Barry foi indo, e Cisco acelerou o passo para acompanhá-lo. Quando os dois chegaram à enfermaria, Caitilin havia acabado de entrar de volta.

\- Felicity, tudo parece realmente bem. As imagens não apontaram nada de anormal. Esse seu cérebro gigante continua gigante e perfeito como sempre. - Caitilin disse com um sorriso, tentando amenizar o clima. Felicity sorriu de volta, e deviou o olhar para o Barry e para o Cisco, que estavam entrando também.

\- Oi, Felicity. - Cisco disse animado. - Posso testar rapidinho um brinquedinho novo em você? - Felicity sorriu afetuosamente pra ele, assentindo com a cabeça. Ele foi até onde os equipamentos estavam guardados, e voltou até ela com algo que ela nunca havia visto antes nas mãos. - Não vai doer nada, e é rapidinho. - O aparelho começou a fazer barulhos cada vez mais urgentes, e Cisco, Barry e Caitilin se olharam preocupados.

\- O que foi, gente? Vocês estão me deixando preocupados!

\- É muita matéria-negra! - Caitilin disse assustada, ignorando completamente a amiga.

\- É quase como se ela própria fosse uma... - Barry interrompeu o que ia dizer olhando pra Felicity.

\- Uma o quê? Vocês não estão fazendo sentido! O que é isso que vocês estão medindo?

\- Matéria-Negra. - Cisco respondeu - Desde que o Barry voltou da Força de Aceleração, parte dessa matéria-negra veio com ele, e criou novos meta-humanos.

\- Força de Aceleração? - Felicity perguntou confusa, e começou a disparar uma pergunta atrás da outra rapidamente. - Quando que você foi pra esse lugar? E como assim voltou? Te vi hoje mesmo! E por que essa matéria está em mim? O que isso faz? Como tira? E as outras pessoas que estavam na explosão comigo?

\- Outras pessoas... - Barry se deu conta de que outras pessoas poderiam estar em risco e usou da sua super velocidade para ir até o computador e indexar todos que foram atingidos através das câmeras de monitoramento de trânsito. Enquanto isso, o Cisco continuou a conversa com a Felicity.

\- Força de Aceleração, Felicity... Você até me ajudou a tirar o Barry de lá há alguns meses...

\- Eu... - Felicity balançava a cabeça confusa, e Caitilin, com pena dela explicou para o Cisco:

\- Cisco, a última coisa da qual ela se lembra foi de analisar aquele bumerangue com você...

\- Bumerangue? Mas isso já tem-

\- Cisco! Por favor, há maneiras e maneiras de se falar as coisas pra um paciente! - Caitilin o repreendeu.

\- Não, Caitlin, deixa ele falar! Prefiro que arranque o band-aid de uma vez. Sem enrolações! O que você ia dizer, Cisco? "Isso já tem..."?

\- Três anos, Felicity.

\- Três anos? Você tá querendo me dizer que eu já vivi 3 anos sem lembrar de nada desde então? - Felicity disse horrorizada.

\- Calma, Felicity! Pode ser algo temporário. - Caitlin tentou acalmá-la. É comum pacientes terem amnésia temporária depois de um trauma. A gente vai dar um jeito nisso!

\- E se não voltar? Como que eu vou hackear com 3 anos de atraso tecnológico? Como que eu vou manter meu emprego, se não lembro de nada dos últimos 3 anos? Eu ainda tenho um emprego na Palmer Technologies? - Felicity estava começando a hiperventilar, e Caitilin passou as mãos nas costas dela tentando acalmar a amiga.

\- Respira, Felicity! Tenta se acalmar! - Felicity levou as duas mãos no rosto, tentando esconder as lágrimas que escorriam. Quando as afastou, e colocou uma mecha do seu cabelo atrás da orelha com a mão esquerda parou na mesma hora.

\- O que é isso no meu dedo? Não me diga que... - Agora Felicity estava realmente tendo um ataque de pânico ao ver a sua aliança. - Eu sou casada? CASADA? COM QUEM?

\- Felicity, eu vou te dar um sedativo leve pra você se acalmar - Caitlin disse levantando-se em meio aos barulhos descontrolados dos sensores ainda plugados na Felicity. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, mas seu olhar ainda era de pânico.

Cisco afastou-se das duas, assustado. O que será que estava acontecendo com a Felicity, e como alguém poderia simplesmente perder 3 anos da sua vida assim, dessa maneira?

**Notas finais**  
E aí? Intrigados? Haveria o interesse em continuar a ler essa fic?

Comentem aqui ou no meu Twitter **saturnvenus84**

2\. Capítulo 2

**Notas do Autor**  
Voltei. Felicity e Oliver se encontram pela primeira vez desde o acidente. E isso tudo é só plano de fundo pra história de fato... Vamos lá.

**Capítulo 2**

Felicity acordou mais uma vez desorientada. Dessa vez, pelo menos, ela sabia onde estava: ainda nos Laboratórios STAR. Caitlin sorriu amigavelmente para ela, quando percebeu que ela estava recobrando a consciência.

\- Você está melhor, Felicity? - Felicity tentou se colocar em uma posição sentada, e Caitlin foi prontamente auxiliá-la. - Você estava começando a ter um princípio de ataque de pânico, então achei melhor te dar um sedativo leve.

\- Quanto tempo fiquei apagada? - Felicity estava se sentindo desorientada, e nem um pouco descansada. Ela dormiu pesado, mas sem descanso. Não pareceu um sono de verdade, nem lembra de ter sonhado...

\- Menos de duas horas. Como eu disse, foi um sedativo leve. Felicity, eu sei que você deve estar muito confusa, e é extremamente estressante a situação em que você se encontra, mas como a gente não sabe ainda exatamente o que aconteceu com você, eu preciso que você- na verdade, você precisa por você mesma manter a calma. Ultimamente tem aparecido uns meta-humanos cujo poder é revelado com momentos extremos de estresse. - Caitlin baixou a cabeça e suspirou fundo pensando com ironia que ela se incluía nessa categoria. - E como não sabemos ainda se a matéria-negra te afetou com algum poder, o melhor seria manter mesmo a calma.

\- Poder? Como assim poder? Que tipo de poder essa matéria-negra tem dado?

\- Na verdade, assim como com o acelerador de partículas, é impossível prever que tipo de poder pode aparecer, e não sabemos ainda se todos que entraram em contato com essa matéria-negra desenvolveram poder ou não. Por enquanto, todos que encontramos desenvolveram sim, e eram 12 ao todo, mas só encontramos 7 até agora. Possivelmente, o 8º passageiro foi responsável pela explosão da qual você foi vítima.

\- Por favor, "8º passageiro" não... É "Alien" demais pra mim... - Felicity disse com um sorriso. - Não que haja comparação entre meta-humanos e aliens, ou que tenhamos provas da existência de vida alienígena- Por que você está fazendo essa cara? - Felicity interrompeu ao ver Caitlin com uma expressão desconfortável e dando de ombros.

\- Na verdade, a gente já enfrentou alienígenas, e temos até amigos que são de fato de outro planeta... - Caitlin disse com um sorriso.

\- Meu Deus! A gente perde 3 anos da nossa vida, e descobre que as coisas mais legais que vivemos estão justamente nesses 3 anos. Tão injusto! - Felicity tentou sorrir, mas Caitlin percebeu que era mais um esforço pra descontrair a situação que qualquer outra coisa.

\- Felicity, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa agora. De novo, tente manter a calma! - Felicity assentiu com a cabeça e Caitilin continuou. - Como você mesma viu, você é casada. - Felicity baixou a cabeça e ficou analisando sua aliança enquanto Caitlin continuava. - Seu marido foi avisado do seu acidente, mas como você não retornou a ligação pra ele, ele ligou de novo enquanto você estava sedada. O Barry explicou mais ou menos a situação. A verdade é que a gente não sabe ainda direito o que está acontecendo com você, mas não queríamos preocupar demais seu marido. Ele já tem muito com o que se preocupar!

\- Ele sabe sobre o Flash? Vocês estão arriscando o segredo de vocês por mim? - Felicity disse preocupada, e Caitilin apenas sorriu.

\- Ele sabe de tudo. - Felicity balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada. - Eu queria conversar com você sobre o quanto você quer contar pra ele sobre a situação. Como eu te disse antes, essa sua situação pode ser temporária, e pode ou não estar relacionada com a matéria-negra. Você pode lembrar de tudo na próxima hora, ou pode levar dias... Ou mais... - Caitlin fez uma expressão de quem está se desculpando por dar uma má notícia. Felicity respirou fundo e respondeu:

\- Bom, não adianta nada ficar esperando minha memória voltar. Como você mesma disse, pode demorar... - Caitlin mais uma vez pareceu estar desculpando-se. - Então vou encarar isso de frente. O melhor que tenho a fazer e voltar pra Starling e encarar minha nova realidade.

\- Na verdade, agora é Star City - Caitlin corrigiu.

\- Quer dizer que o Ray conseguiu mudar o nome da cidade como ele queria? Até o nome da cidade mudou em 3 anos... - Felicity parecia mais triste que frustrada.

\- Eu chamei o Barry, e assim que ele chegar, a gente liga pro Oliver junto com você e explicamos o que sabemos.

\- E as outras pessoas que estavam na explosão? - Felicity perguntou, lembrando-se da preocupação do Barry antes de ela ser sedada.

\- Nenhuma delas reclamou de falta de memória como você. Todas foram atingidas pela matéria-negra, mas pelo menos por enquanto, nenhuma dela apresentou nenhum sintoma fora do normal.

\- Mas estamos monitorando todas as outras 5 pessoas atingidas mais fortemente como você. - Barry disse entrando na enfermaria. - Oi de novo, Felicity. - disse ele sorrindo. - Ainda bem que você tem uma ligação direta com a gente, e qualquer coisa é só ligar. - Barry foi interrompido pela vibração de seu celular. - E por falar nisso... Oi, Oliver. Sim, ela acordou. Estou aqui com ela agora... Não, a memória dela não voltou. Pode deixar que eu levo ela sim. Ok, até daqui a pouco. - Barry desligou e voltou-se para Felicity. - Eu já peguei suas coisas do hotel onde você estava hospedada, e já deixei tudo na sua casa. Agora, só falta você.

\- Ok então. Vocês vão pelo menos me dizer onde é minha casa? Ou melhor, quem vai me receber em casa? - Barry e Caitlin se entreolharam, mas foi o Barry quem respondeu, e meio sem jeito:

\- O Oliver disse que explica tudo a você quando chegarmos lá.

\- Ok. Então, tchau, Caitlin. Deixa um beijo pra todo mundo por mim. - Disse Felicity abraçando a amiga.

\- Pode deixar. Qualquer coisa, me liga. O Oliver sabe como entrar em contato.

\- Vamos nessa, Barry. - E antes mesmo que ela pudesse se preparar, chegou em Star City em segundos. - Barry, é incrível como você está rápido! - Felicity disse admirada, e com a mão ainda no braço do Barry. Ele sorriu de volta afetuosamente, e só tirou os olhos dela quando ouviu o som do Oliver limpando a garganta pra chamar atenção. Barry deu um passo pra trás, meio sem jeito, e disse:

\- Eu vou indo. Oliver, cara, qualquer coisa, liga. Fui.

Felicity piscou, e o amigo não estava mais lá. Quando virou-se foi pega de surpresa por um abraço apertado do Oliver.

\- Eu realmente odeio quando você vai à Central City sozinha! - Disse o Oliver ainda abraçado com ela. Felicity riu ironicamente lembrando das vezes que já havia discutido com o Oliver justamente por esse motivo.

\- Então... - Felicity disse se afastando do Oliver. - o Barry me disse que você me colocaria em dia desses 3 anos que eu perdi...

\- É... - Oliver coçou a cabeça meio sem jeito. - Vamos sentar primeiro. - Oliver disse, direcionando Felicity para o sofá.

\- Apartamento legal. É seu? - Felicity perguntou enquanto olhava em volta e se sentava no sofá.

\- É... Você me ajudou a escolher há uns 7 meses atrás. - Oliver respondeu sentando-se numa poltrona e posicionando-se de frente pra ela.

\- Bom, pelo menos eu continuo tendo bom gosto... - Felicity disse com um sorriso.

\- Por onde você quer que eu comece? - Felicity deu de ombros.

\- Eu não sei, Oliver. Da última vez que eu te vi, a gente estava voltando pra Star City depois de eu pedir ajuda com o bumerangue e com a amostra de DNA do assassino da Sara... A gente descobriu quem foi, por falar nisso?

Oliver respirou fundo, derrotado. Ele não queria deixar transparecer, mas aquilo estava acabando com ele...

\- Encontramos. O Malcolm drogou a Thea, e fez com que ela matasse a Sara sem lembrar de nada. E eu achava que o meu pai tinha defeitos...

\- Estou aluciando, ou Oliver Queen acabou de fazer uma piada? - Felicity arregalou os olhos cheios de bom humor.

\- Pois é... Muita coisa mudou em 3 anos. Apesar de tudo, eu sou muito mais feliz hoje do que jamais fui.

Felicity olhou admirada pra ele.

\- Acho que nunca te ouvi dizer que estava feliz!

\- Já ouviu... - Oliver sorriu com tristeza.

\- E... Eu sou casada? - Felicity tentou interromper o climão à sua maneira. Levantou a mão, mostrando a aliança. - Meu marido não vai achar ruim eu ter vindo primeiro pra cá pra conversar com você? Ele não sente ciúmes?

Oliver sorriu, tentando disfarçar ainda mais sua mão esquerda, que estava pocionada estrategicamente entre sua coxa e a poltrona, pra que Felicity não reparasse na sua aliança. Ele até pensou em tirar, mas ele não tira a aliança nem quando se veste de Arqueiro Verde, não seria pra esposa, que tiraria...

\- Ele gosta que acreditem que ele não sente ciúmes, mas a verdade é que ele se corrói por dentro cada vez que um homem dá atenção demais a você... - Disse Oliver com um sorriso. Felicity sorriu de volta, mas ficou em silêncio por um instante. Ela queria muito saber com quem havia casado, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria. Ela morria de medo de ouvir a resposta e se... decepcionar...

\- Até onde eu lembro, eu não estava namorando ninguém... Na verdade, o último encontro que tive, foi com você! - Felicity disse, e sentiu seu rosto ruborizar. Oliver sorriu.

\- É... Daí você namorou o Ray Palmer. E ajudou o cara a construir um super traje pra brincar de super-herói... - Oliver disse retorcendo o lábio, com ligeiro desgosto. Felicity arregalou os olhos e disse:

\- Por que isso sempre acontece comigo?

\- Você é nosso ímã de herói! Não conheço ninguém que não conviva com você que não se sinta inspirado a ser uma pessoa melhor, a tornar o mundo um lugar melhor...

Uau! Felicity teve que respirar fundo e desviar o olhar do Oliver. Ele a olhava tão intensamente, que Felicity achou que explodiria. Ele sempre foi tão itenso, que às vezes era muito difícil pra ela se controlar. Ainda mais porque pra ela, a situação com o Oliver nunca se resolveu. Pra ela, o Oliver tinha sentimentos profundos por ela, mas não queria assumir os riscos de ficarem juntos. Enquanto Felicity precisava se resignar de que seu sentimento jamais poderia ser explorado ou seguir adiante...

\- Então eu casei com o Ray? - ela perguntou, tentando acalmar seu coração acelerado.

\- Não. Você namorou mais dois caras depois dele. Um deles duas vezes. - Disse Oliver rindo.

\- Eu não sei se eu quero saber, Oliver... - Disse Felicity interrompendo, num momento de sinceridade. - Eu tenho medo... Eu vou gostar de saber quem é?

\- Espero que sim! - Disse Oliver apontando para a mesa aparadora que havia na sala, onde ficava um porta retratos grande com uma foto do casamento dos dois.

Felicity levantou-se e foi pegar o porta retratos na mão. Era uma foto tão linda. Eles pareciam tão felizes! Ela percorreu a mão no rosto do Oliver da foto, quase como um carinho. Ele estava ainda mais lindo agora do que há 3 anos! Ela nem percebeu que o Oliver real havia se levantado. Só se deu conta quando sentiu a mão dele em seu ombro. Ela deixou o porta retratos de volta na mesinha e pegou a mão do Oliver, virando-se pra ele. Seguiu com os dedos da palma da mão dele até a aliança. Ela levou sua própria aliança até a dele, olhando as duas lado a lado, até que levou a dele aos lábios e deu um beijo pequeno e suave.

Oliver passou a sua outra mão pelos cabelos dela, chamando sua atenção pra que ela olhasse pra ele.

\- Você nunca ouviu isso de mim, mas mesmo o Oliver que você conhece, já te ama como nunca amou outra pessoa antes.

Felicity não resistiu, e beijou o Oliver com todo o sentimento que possuía preso dentro de si. Como quando se beijaram no hospital pela primeira vez. Com a diferença de que desta vez ele não estava mais no plano do "talvez". Ele tinha certeza de seus sentimentos, e Felicity conseguia sentir isso na postura dele, no beijo dele, no coração acelerado dele. A mão que Felicity havia posicionado no peito dele, e que conseguia sentir o tum-tum acelerado escorregou pra dentro da camisa dele, desabotoando um dos botões com o movimento. Oliver grunhiu, e aquele som mexeu com a Felicity de uma forma que ela nunca imaginaria sentir. Como esse homem conseguia excitá-la sem nenhum esforço, ela nunca compreenderia...

\- Felicity... - Oliver tentou se afastar um pouco, arfando, mas ela não aceitaria nenhuma interrupção agora!

\- Oliver, nós somos casados, e eu já esperei demais por você... Por favor!

Oliver não conseguia resistir à esposa de maneira alguma, muito menos quando ela implorava daquele jeito. Ele a ergueu do chão, e ela voltou a beijá-lo enquanto passava as pernas na cintura dele. Oliver lembrou na hora da primeira vez deles em Nanda Parbat. Algumas coisas nunca mudariam, ele pensou enquanto a levava pro quarto.

**Notas finais**  
Estão comigo ainda? Não sei se preciso mudar a indicação de idade da história, mas acho que está tranquilo até agora, né?  
Como eu disse lá em cima, até agora foi tudo plano de fundo pra história, que vai começar mesmo daqui pra frente.  
Comentem o que acharam, por favor.

3\. Capítulo 3

**Notas do Autor**  
Dois capítulos num dia só? Sim, como eu disse, essa história não quer sair da minha cabeça, e ela quer ser escrita! De qualquer forma!

Então está aí!

**Capítulo 3**

Felicity estava tendo um sonho muito maluco. Nesse sonho, ela tinha acabado de sair de uma reunião com um possível investidor para a sua startup em Central City, quando do nada ela se vê num carro com o Oliver e o Diggle, voltando para Star City... Ou Starling City, se a placa de bem-vindo à cidade era algum indicativo. Felicity já tinha visto muita coisa estranha nessa vida: meta-humanos, magia, alienígenas e até viagem no tempo. Mas ela própria nunca tinha tido uma experiência tão bizarra. Aquele sonho parecia tão real, tinha tantos detalhes, que ela realmente sentiu que reviveu todos os detalhes daquelas poucas horas de viagem e mais um pouco até ir dormir. Mas agora que ela estava se espreguiçando e o sono ia deixando seu corpo, ela percebeu que só pode ter sido um sonho mesmo. Felicity abriu os olhos e... onde diabos ela estava?

Não! De novo, não! Tudo menos isso!

\- Felicity... - Oliver chamou baixinho a esposa. - Já é de manhã. Você dormiu quase 12 horas seguidas... Depois do que você passou em Central City ontem, já tô começando a ficar preocupado...

Felicity se contorceu se espreguiçando... Espera...

\- Central City? Como assim? - Ela perguntou sorrindo. - Eu não fui pra Central City ontem! Minha mãe veio pra Star City por conta das festas de final de ano! Você tá viajando! - Felicity parou de sorrir quando viu a expressão de preocupação do Oliver.

\- Felicity, qual é a última coisa da qual você se lembra? - Oliver perguntou falando baixinho e o mais calmamente possível. Ele sabe que na noite anterior, Felicity entrou em pânico quando se deu conta do seu lapso de memória, e teve que ser sedada. Ele não queria passar por isso sem a ajuda profissional da Caitlin para intervir caso fosse necessário.

\- Como assim, Oliver? A gente estava na limusine, você tinha acabado de me pedir em casamento, e de repente... - Felicity parou o que estava falando, e olhou pra própria mão (sem anel de noivado, mas com uma aliança), e em volta (um quarto que ela nunca viu antes). - Onde a gente está? A limusine foi atacada? Eu lembro de tiros... O que aconteceu?

\- Felicity, respira. Eu preciso mesmo que você fique calma! - Oliver posicionou as mãos nos ombros dela, fazendo com que seu olhar não desviasse do seu, e ele fosse o único foco dela no momento. - Eu te pedi em casamento... da primeira vez... já tem 2 anos. Você sofreu um acidente em Central City, e está tendo problemas de memória. Ontem mesmo a sua última lembrança era de 3 anos atrás, e hoje você já lembrou um pouco mais... - Felicity estava sem palavras, e Oliver ficou observando-a por alguns instantes para garantir que ela continuasse calma. - Por que você não vai até ali ao banheiro, - Oliver aprontou na direção da porta da suíte - toma um banho quente, e se veste. - Felicity olhou pra baixo e reparou que não estava vestindo absolutamente nada, e naquele momento de confusão, sentiu até um tanto de constrangimento do homem que já havia visto ali tudo que tinha pra se ver... - Eu vou lá fora, ligar pra Caitlin e pro Barry enquanto isso. Quando você estiver pronta pra conversar mais, fica à vontade pra vir atrás de mim, está bem?

Felicity assentiu com a cabeça, e antes que ela precisasse se expor na frente dele, ele preferiu sair logo. Oliver foi direto para a cozinha, onde o William estava tomando seu café da manhã.

\- A Felicity não acordou ainda? Deve ter chegado bem tarde ontem... - William comentou enquanto levava uma garfada de sua omelete à boca.

\- Escuta, William, a Felicity voltou antes do esperado porque ela sofreu um acidente em Central City ontem. - William olhou assustado para o pai, que prontamente continuou. - Ela está bem! Fisicamente pelo menos!

\- Como assim? O que aconteceu com ela? - William perguntou, ignorando totalmente a comida.

\- Teve uma explosão onde ela estava, e ela e mais algumas pessoas foram atingidas. Mas foi uma explosão de energia, e não de uma bomba em si. Estão todos bem, mas a Felicity está com problemas pra se lembrar das coisas. Ontem ela acordou da bomba achando que estava em 2014. Hoje ela acha que está no Natal de 2015...

\- E quem trouxe ela pra cá?

Oliver olhou para o filho e respirou fundo.

\- Nós somos amigos do Flash.

\- O QUÊ? - William perguntou alto.

\- Mais baixo, William! Felicity está no banho agora, mas ela não tem ideia de quem você seja! Eu estou falando primeiro com você pra te preparar pra situação-

\- Você quer dizer que o Flash esteve aqui em casa? Enquanto eu estava aqui? - William continuou mais baixo, mas ignorando todo o resto que o pai havia dito.

\- Sim, William. Eu e o Flash somos amigos. Mas agora, eu preciso que você foque na Felicity. Sabendo pelo que ela está passando, eu peço que você por favor tenha paciência, porque nem a gente sabe direito o que fazer, ok?

\- Ok... - William concordou com o pai, mas acrescentou: - Só queria dizer que você ganhou muitos pontos como pai, só porque conhece o Flash. - Oliver revirou os olhos e suspirou.

\- Se eu soubesse disso antes... - Disse resignado. - Eu vou ligar pra nossa amiga médica que tratou dela ontem, só pra atualizar sobre o que aconteceu. Pode continuar seu café da manhã, e quando a Felicity sair do quarto, a gente conversa mais.

Oliver sentou-se no sofá e respirou fundo enquanto desbloqueava o seu celular. Não eram nem 10 da manhã, e ele já estava com dor de cabeça.

\- Oi, Oliver, bom dia. Como está a Felicity? - Caitlin atendeu ao celular com o mesmo tom de voz agradável de sempre.

\- Bom dia, Caitlin. Hoje ela acordou confusa novamente, mas acreditando estar no Natal de 2015, ao invés de Novembro de 2014... Isso tudo está muito além da minha compreensão, Caitlin! - A doutora respirou fundo e respondeu:

\- Está além da compreensão de todos nós, Oliver. Casos que envolvem perda de memória são muito complexos, pois não há um padrão. Cada um pode reagir de uma maneira diferente... Não temos mesmo como saber como ela vai progredir quanto a isso. - Caitlin fez uma pausa, e mudou de assunto: - No entanto, temos mais notícias sobre o que causou a explosão. Um dos meta-humanos transformados pela matéria-negra que atingiu o ônibus... Ela teve um surto psicótico, e liberou aquela energia toda. Foi isso que causou a explosão. Desde que foi atingida pela matéria-negra, ela estava muito perturbada, com dificuldade de distinguir realidade e o que estava na cabeça dela... O Cisco deu a ela o nome de Flashback, porque ela repetia tudo o que a gente dizia alguns minutos depois... Ao que nos parece, agora ela está bem, sem nenhum resíduo de matéria-negra, mas está sob observação.

Oliver absorveu toda aquela informação tentando se conter. A Felicity foi atingida "sem querer"... Todos esses problemas, que podem ou não ser permantes, e foi um "acidente". Não havia um responsável sequer pra ele seguir e meter uma flecha no meio das fuças pelo transtorno causado. Ele realmente odiava Central City! Se ele nunca mais precisar voltar lá ainda vai ser muito cedo!

\- Ok. Obrigado, Caitlin.

\- Vocês se incomodariam se mais tarde eu pedisse ao Barry que trouxesse a Felicity aqui para mais uma avaliada? Ver se algo mudou nela? - A vontade do Oliver era responder "De maneira alguma ela volta pra essa cidade!", mas ele repirou fundo e respondeu:

\- Eu vou conversar com ela, e retorno pra vocês, ok?

\- Claro, Oliver! Tenha um bom dia. - Depois de responder um breve "Você também", ele desligou o celular, e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, derrotado. William sentou do lado dele, e posicionou a mão nas costas do pai.

\- Vai dar tudo certo. - Oliver virou o rosto para o filho - A Felicity é a pessoa mais inteligente que eu conheço, se tem alguém que com certeza é capaz de superar isso, é ela...

\- Obrigado, filho. - Disse o Oliver abraçando-o. Ele não queria admitir, mas estava precisando demais daquele abraço no momento.

\- Eu acabei de falar com o Oliver - Caitlin disse aproximando-se de Barry, Harry e Cisco. - A Felicity está bem, mas parece que a memória dela deu um salto de quase 1 ano à frente. - Cisco franziu o cenho e disse:

\- Então não é só uma amnésia... Especialmente porque a Flashback usou exatamente esse termo: "salto de memória". Ela disse que estava enlouquecendo porque às vezes acordava num dia há cinco anos atrás, e no dia seguinte estava 10 no futuro! Ela não conseguia acompanhar o que estava acontecendo, o que já aconteceu, e o que ia acontecer...

\- Nossa, dá pra literalmente entrar aqui sem problema algum!

Os três se voltaram para aquela voz estranha que vinha do corredor de entrada do laboratório, e havia duas jovens mulheres ali. Harry na mesma hora pegou sua arma, apontando na direção delas e perguntando:

\- Quem são vocês?

\- Espera, Harry - Barry esticou o braço na direção dele com a mão em sinal de "pare" enquanto se aproximava das duas moças.

\- Eu conheço você! - Ele se direcionou a uma delas - Eu já te vi uma vez no...

\- Isso mesmo! - Ela interrompeu. - A gente tem muito o que explicar, mas estamos aqui por uma boa causa! Então podem baixar as armas, e por favor, nada de estresse, Caitlin! A Nevasca é da hora, mas não precisamos dela aqui agora...

Caitlin olhou assustada pro Cisco, que tinha a mesma expressão. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali?

**Notas finais**  
É... Ficou um suspense, né? E ficou pra amanhã, porque só escrevi até aí! Mas as ideias tão fervilhando aqui! Comentem por favor o que acharam. Aqui ou no meu Twitter: **saturnvenus84**

4\. Capítulo 4

**Notas do Autor**  
Olha só. Acho que já passamos da metade da história. Não será longa, graças a Deus, já que ela não quer me deixar em paz!

**Capítulo 4**

\- Quem exatamente são vocês? - Caitlin perguntou cautelosa, enquanto Harry baixava a arma, mas a mantinha por perto.

\- Oi, meu nome é Dawn, e essa é a Ada. - disse a morena apontando para a amiga loura ao seu lado.

\- Você estava trabalhando no meu casamento! - Barry disse a ela. E ia dizendo algo mais, quando foi interrompido.

\- "Não se esqueça de dizer sim". É era eu... - Dawn disse sem jeito, baixando a cabeça.

\- Jura que você disse isso? - Ada riu da amiga. - Hilário! É claro que eu vou falar isso pro Don!

\- Ada... Chega! - Dawn falou mais séria.

\- Vocês são tão familiares... E como conhecem a gente? - Cisco perguntou ainda ligeiramente desconfiado.

\- Não somos desse tempo. - Ada respondeu pra ele. - Eu sei que viagem no tempo é um assunto beeeeem sensível pra vocês - Ela olhou meio que de rabo de olho pro Barry e voltou o olhar para o Cisco. - Mas existe, e às vezes é necessário.

\- Eu fiz a viagem sozinha algumas vezes, - Dawn continuou - tentando achar o momento certo de intervir. - O seu casamento foi uma dessas vezes, teve outra também-

\- No Jitters! - Cisco interrompeu. - Eu te vi no Jitters com o Ralph!

\- Isso. - Dawn sorriu pra ele. - A verdade é que eu sabia que precisava voltar, mas não exatamente em qual ponto.

\- E a culpa é de vocês mesmos! - Ada interrompeu. - Coisa feia, apagar registros! Como que a gente vai fuçar no passado pra interferir no ponto certo, se vocês ficam alterando dados? Dado é algo sagrado-

\- Ada... Menos! - Dawn parou a amiga com uma mão no braço dela.

\- Eu aprendi minha lição sobre alterar o tempo... - Barry disse sem jeito. - E se tem algo que com certeza vou passar pra frente, pra qualquer viajante que eu encontrar, é que não vale a pena! O motivo pelo qual você voltou nunca vai parecer suficiente perante as perdas daquilo que você não alterou ou que-

\- "...sofreu mudança por sua causa." Eu sei! Já ouvi isso um milhão de vezes! - Dawn interrompeu.

\- Até eu já ouvi mais do que gostaria. - Ada acresentou. - Pode acreditar: você de fato passou isso pra frente... Repetidas vezes... Pra qualquer pobre alma disposta ou não a ouvir... - Essa última parte foi mais baixinho, mas todos ouviram, e Dawn deu uma risada irônica.

\- Enfim... Não foi pra isso que viemos, foi? - Dawn virou-se pra Ada.

\- E como vocês vieram? - Barry perguntou. - São amigos da Sara? Vieram com ela?

\- Quem dera! - Dawn disse completamente empolgada e com verdadeira adoração na voz. - A Sara é uma lenda! - Barry sorriu, encantado com a empolgação da menina. Havia algo nela que o encantava completamente. - Como você, - Ela continuou, aprontando para o Barry - eu sou uma velocista. E você logo vai entender que a Força de Aceleração dá a gente muito mais que velocidade. Eu calculei todas as probabilidades de intervenção e em que ponto intervir. Pode acreditar: é necessário!

\- É, eu gosto demais da minha vida como é, pra trocar por uma das possibilidades que já vivi... - Ada disse com um arrepio.

\- Você também é velocista? - Harry perguntou sério.

\- Não... Eu sou... outra coisa. Eu sou...

\- Pode parar! - Dawn disse com uma risada. - Seu pai já é brega o suficiente dizendo isso! Você também não! Por favor! - As duas riram, e quando notaram que mais ninguém ria, e que o clima estava estranho, pararam.

\- Então... - Dawn continuou - A Flashback foi capturada, o que quer dizer que a explosão dela já aconteceu. Faz muito tempo? A Felicity tá bem?

\- Eu não sei se me sinto muito confortável em dar detalhes de uma paciente a duas completas estranhas, apesar de elas dizerem que não são... - Caitlin disse e virou-se para o Barry, esperando que ele tomasse uma decisão.

\- Sendo vocês do futuro, acredito que não podem dizer quem são... - Barry perguntou.

\- Na verdade, podemos. - Dawn disse. - Eu calculei várias possibilidades, e na maioria delas, é você mesmo que não quer saber quem somos.

\- Você... calcula possibilidades? - Harry perguntou desconfiado, olhando para os companheiros de equipe.

\- E em todas elas você me faz essa pergunta achando que eu tenho alguma coisa a ver com o DeVoe... Não tenho! - Dawn responde.

\- E é aí que eu entro... - Ada interveio. - Na verdade eu sou o motivo de estarmos aqui. Meu poder é como o da Flashback. Eu consigo transferir minha consciência para diferentes pontos no passado e no futuro. Mas só funciona comigo mesma. Eu não posso visitar o Velho Oeste, por exemplo, porque eu não estava viva naquela época... Um poder que já me causou muito mais problemas do que benefícios, até o Cisco inventar isso aqui. - Ela disse pegando um bracelete e entregando a ele. Cisco olhava encantado e orgulhoso para o dispositivo enquanto Ada continuava. Como eu não sou uma meta-humana tradicional, eu precisei de um dispositivo desenvolvido exclusivamente pra mim até que eu conseguisse controlar meu poder. Acreditem: minha infância foi um caos!

\- Você nasceu meta-humana? - Barry perguntou intrigado.

\- Uma segunda geração? Os poderes meta-humanos são transferíveis geneticamente? - Caitlin perguntou enquanto sua mente percorria sobre as repercussões dessa informação.

\- É... - Dawn respondeu. - Alguns poderes mais transferíveis que outros... - Ela olhou de soslaio para o Barry, e continuou. - E eu tive que trazer a Ada comigo, porque nas várias viagens que ela fez baseadas nas minhas tentativas de ajudar, vocês só aceitaram tal ajuda depois que se certificaram de que a Ada é de fato quem diz ser...

\- E... eu rompi o noivado por conta disso? - Felicity perguntou confusa, olhando do Oliver para o William, sentindo vergonha de uma atitude que ela nem havia tomado ainda.

\- Não! - Oliver respondeu veementemente. - Não foi por causa do William, você nunca faria isso. - Ele tentou reassegurar tanto a Felicity quanto o filho, que estava sentado na sala com o casal, participando da conversa. - Na verdade, a gente se separou porque você acreditava que eu não confiava em você o suficiente pra dizer a verdade, o que foi meio que aconteceu. Apesar de confiar 100% em você, eu escondi mesmo a existência do William porque eu estava com a cabeça tão cheia que eu deixei que a opinião dos outros interferissem na minha decisão. A Samantha falou que eu não podia te contar, a Mari me aconselhou a não contar... Até a Thea me aconselhou a manter segredo. E eu, fraco, cedi...

\- Mas a gente se resolveu... - Ela disse erguendo a mão e olhando a aliança.

\- A gente sempre vai encontrar o caminho de volta um pro outro. - Oliver disse com um sorriso.

\- Pai, você é tão brega! - William disse revirando os olhos, e Felicity riu com vontade.

\- Igualzinho à Thea fazendo isso! - Ela disse entre risadas.

\- É... A semelhança não me escapou... - Oliver disse retorcendo a boca, ligeiramente irritado. Seu telefone tocou, e ao ver que era o Barry, atendeu prontamente. - Pode falar!

\- Oliver, acho melhor você e a Felicity virem aqui ao laboratório. Estamos com umas visitantes meio... inusitadas, que dizem poder ajudar a Felicity com o problema de memória dela... - Barry disse ao telefone.

\- Barry, o William está conosco, e não vou deixar o menino em casa sozinho. Em compensação, não sei se me sinto confortável com a Felicity sozinha em Central City de novo... - Oliver respondeu, olhando pro filho e pra esposa.

\- Eu trago ele também. Ele já sabe o seu segredo, não tem problema saber o meu. - Barry sugeriu.

\- Eu tenho certeza que vou me arrepender disso, mas tudo bem... - Oliver concordou. - Só dá alguns segundos pra gente pra eu poder explicar pra ele o que vai acontecer. Não queremos outra reação como a do Diggle, certo?

\- Certo! - Barry concordou e desligou o telefone.

\- William, aqueles pontos que eu ganhei como pai... Se prepara porque eu vou ter crédito pra vida toda a partir de hoje. - William ergueu as sobrancelhas e olhou na expectativa para ele. - O Flash está vindo buscar a gente pra levar pra Central City-

Foram só alguns segundos, mas Oliver nunca mais esqueceria a cara de felicidade do filho antes que Barry entrasse no apartamento e levasse o William e a Felicity, e em poucos segundos voltar para pegar ele próprio.

\- Como você consegue pesar mais que o William e a Felicity juntos? - Barry brincou com o Oliver quando chegaram ao laboratório STAR, e foi recebido por uma cara feia como resposta. - Ok... Foi mal... Era só uma brincadeira...

\- Você disse que poderia ajudar a Felicity? - Oliver perguntou impaciente.

\- Que DEMAIS! - Oliver não lembra de já ter visto o William tão empolgado, e isso aumentava ainda mais a irritação dele. - Isso aqui é irado! - O menino olhava encantado pra tudo, mas parou quando focou no Flash.

\- Nosso bunker é mais legal.. - Oliver disse baixinho, e Felicity riu do lado dele. Barry se aproximou de William e disse:

\- William, pode acreditar, o prazer é todo meu! - Barry disse cumprimentando o menino enquanto sorria para um Oliver super irritado.

\- Isso nunca vai deixar de ser engraçado! - Ada disse ao ir de encontro a eles juntamente com a Dawn e a Caitlin.

Oliver respirou fundo quando olhou pra ela. Ela parecia demais com a mãe dele, e aquilo o deixou sem ar por um instante.

\- Eu conheço você? - perguntou desconfiado.

\- Ainda não. - Ela respondeu. - Mas não posso dar mais informações até que a Felicity aqui volte ao seu normal. - Barry resolveu assumir ao ver a cara de irritação e desconfiança do Oliver.

\- Descobrimos que o problema da Felicity está relacionado a matéria-negra que ela recebeu da Flashback, quando houve a descarga de energia. Ela está dando saltos temporais cada vez que o cérebro dela entra em estado R.E.M. - Ele se aproximou dela com um dispositivo e começou uma medição enquanto falava. - Ela de fato está tomada de partículas taquiônicas. - Confirmou olhando para Dawn e Ada. - A gente vai fazer essa consciência trocar com a consciência atual dela. Apesar de sabermos que ela não vai lembrar completamente do que aconteceu aqui, - Barry virou-se para a Felicity e continuou a explicação voltado pra ela - você vai achar que teve o sonho mais louco da sua vida! Apesar disso é melhor não arriscar que ela tenha muita informação do futuro. Nós todos já vamos saber muito mais do que deveríamos... - Ele disse olhando para Dawn e Ada.

\- É necessário! - Dawn disse mais uma vez.

\- Ok. Então, Felicity, você vai voltar pra enfermaria, e a Caitlin, a Dawn e a Ada vão te colocar pra dormir e induzir o estado R.E.M. Elas vão esgotar suas partículas taquiônicas, e quando você acordar, vai estar confusa, mas vai voltar a ser você mesma... Quer dizer, você mesma de 2018. - Ele completou com um sorriso. - Enquanto isso, eu vou ficar aqui entretendo meu mais novo amigo, né William? - O menino assentiu freneticamente a cabeça, e Oliver suspirou derrotado. Felicity deu um beijo na bochecha do Barry, agradecendo ao amigo, e seguindo as mulheres de braços dados com o Oliver. Quando ela acordasse, tudo voltaria ao normal finalmente!

**Notas finais**  
Oba! Agora já dá pra entender melhor o que está acontecendo... Foi mais divertido com mistério, né?  
Comentem por favor o que estão achando

5\. Capítulo 5

**Notas do Autor**  
E finalmente chegamos ao fim. Esse é o último capítulo, e essa história vai finalmente poder me deixar em paz!

Boa leitura! Não esqueçam por favor de deixar um comentário.

**Capítulo 5**

\- Acho que ela está acordando...

\- Você tem certeza que esses sais estão na validade?

Felicity ouvia vozes que não conseguia reconhecer enquanto as lembranças de seus sonhos iam deixando sua mente. Viagem de carro, acordar nun hospital após ser baleada... Cada memória se juntava na outra, e era difícil saber onde um sonho acabava e o outro começava.

\- Felicity, querida... Hora de acordar. - Ela ouviu a voz do Oliver e sentiu a proximidade de seu corpo, sua mão passando pelo seu cabelo, e com muita dificuldade, ela tentou abrir as pálpebras. De repente veio à sua mente uma memória mais clara: uma mulher em meio a um clarão, cujo raio de alcance aumentava, e Felicity se deu conta que seria atingida, e tudo que ela podia pensar é que nunca mais veria o Oliver-

\- Ei, ei, ei! Calma, eu estou aqui! - Felicity sentiu sua garganta doer, e se deu conta de que estava gritando. Ela abriu os olhos e deu de cara com o-

\- Oliver! - Ela abraçou o marido freneticamente. - A explosão... O quê... Onde?

\- Graças a Deus! Você voltou! - Oliver sussurrou no seu ouvido enquanto a abraçava mais forte. Ela passou a mão no cabelo dele e notou uma pulseira diferente no seu pulso. Parecia algo tecnológico...

\- O que é isso? - Felicity perguntou, finalmente olhando em volta e se dando conta de que as vozes desconhecidas que ela ouvira eram reais, e que havia mais gente na enfermaria com ela e o Oliver. - Oi, Caitlin, oi Estranha 1 e Estranha 2... - Ela disse meio sem graça, e a loura desconhecida por ela sorriu como que em reconhecimento.

\- Oi. Eu sou a Ada, e essa é a Dawn. - ela apontou para a morena ao seu lado.

\- Ada? Que nome lindo! Sabia que o primeiro algoritmo criado na história-

\- Ada Lovelace, eu sei. Primeira programadora, e era mulher!

\- Exatamente! - Felicity assentiu com a cabeça sorrindo, e Oliver deu um beijo na cabeça dela enquanto se virava para poder olhar todos na enfermaria.

\- Aproveitando que o tio Barry não está aqui, vamos deixar essa conversa só entre nós mesmo. - Ada continuou, e virou-se para o Oliver. - Não se preocupe com o William. Ele está tendo um dos dias mais felizes da vida. E eu sei bem, porque já ouvi essa história um milhão de vezes. - Ada revirou os olhos e Felicity fez um som de assombro, virando-se para o Oliver.

\- Eu vi também... - Ele falou baixinho para Felicity. Mais alto, disse: - O que está acontecendo? Quem são vocês?

Caitlin sorriu suavemente e falou:

\- Eu mesma confirmei o que elas vão dizer, mas acho que essa é uma conversa que vocês devem ter sozinhos. Eu vou segurar os meninos lá no laboratório. - Sorrindo mais uma vez, ela deixou a enfermaria e fechou a porta ao sair. Felicity e Oliver voltaram-se para as moças, que não poderiam ter muito mais que 20 anos. Parecia até um pouco menos, na verdade...

\- Vamos começar colocando a Felicity em dia. - Dawn disse, falando com bastante clareza. - Você foi vítima de uma explosão quando veio a negócios para Central City. A explosão na verdade foi um surto psíquico de uma meta-humana criada através de matéria-negra de quando o Barry saiu da Força de Aceleração há 5 meses atrás. O Cisco deu o nome a ela de Flashback, porque ela tinha o poder de projetar a sua consciência pra seu próprio corpo no passado ou no futuro. Você foi atingida, e foi a única que espelhou o poder dela.

\- Mas não se preocupe, - Ada acresentou. - porque o seu eu do passado, sem saber disso, não vai lembrar de nada, e vai achar apenas que teve um sonho muito louco! - A menina sorriu, e Felicity não resistiu sorrir de volta. Havia algo tão familiar nela... - E essa pulseira que você está usando, vai ser sua companheira por mais alguns meses. Não se preocupe, que você vai saber a hora de tirar... Mas sua vida seria uma loucura sem ela, e pode acreditar: você não vai querer testar se eu estou certa.

\- E como vocês sabem de tudo isso? - Oliver perguntou desconfiado.

\- Eu sou uma velocista, e amiga de infância dessa cabeçuda aqui... A vida dela foi bem difícil até a gente descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Só eu e ela vamos lembrar do que ela passou, porque a partir de agora, a gente está dando pra ela, e pra vocês também uma nova chance. - Dawn disse olhando para os dois.

\- O Barry já voltou no passado antes pra corrigir algumas coisas... Não deu certo. - Oliver disse em tom de crítica.

\- Eu sei. - Dawn respondeu igualmente séria. - E pode acreditar. Já ouvi esse sermão um milhão de vezes. Mas foi você mesmo que me pediu para voltar com a Ada depois que eu calculei todas as probabilidades possíveis. Meu pai... não concordou, mas no final das contas, a decisão foi minha, e ele prometeu só intervir se de fato o mundo não for mais o mesmo quando voltarmos.

\- O que não vai ser. Porque eu confio em você! - Ada disse abraçando a amiga de lado.

\- Seu pai..? - Felicity disse olhando para Dawn. - Você está falando do Barry, não é? - ela continuou com um sorriso. Dawn assentiu com a cabeça, e Felicity voltou-se para Ada. - E você...?

\- Surpresa! - Ada disse meio sem graça. - O papai garantiu que só iria acreditar nessa parada de viajante do tempo pra ajudar ao invés de ferrar tudo se eu viesse também e pudesse provar por A + B que nós só queremos o bem de vocês. Então tá aqui o teste que a Caitlin fez antes de vocês chegarem... - Ela disse entregando a eles algumas folhas de papel presas juntas. Oliver pegou, mas entregou direto pra Felicity. Em momento algum tirou os olhos da jovem.

\- Isso aqui é... um teste de DNA... - Felicity disse quase sem ar.

\- É minha filha, não é? - Oliver perguntou sem nem precisar olhar o laudo. Era incrível como ela parecia com a sua própria mãe, Moira. Oliver sabia dentro dele que era verdade.

\- É... Nossa filha... - Felicity disse com os olhos enchendo d'água. - Oliver... - Ele olhou pra esposa e sorriu pra ela, enchendo-se de orgulho. Oliver fizera muita coisa errada na sua vida, mas tudo com Felicity era o certo a se fazer. E se elas estavam dizendo que alterar a linha do tempo era o melhor pra esposa e pra futura filha dele, ele mataria qualquer um que tentasse impedir isso.

Felicity levantou-se e foi abraçar a menina na mesma hora. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto de Ada, quase que tentando memorizar as feições dela. Oliver ficou apenas observando as duas. Não haveria nada nessa vida que ele não fosse capaz de fazer por elas e pelo William. Nada.

\- Eu sei que vocês queriam mais tempo, mas o ideal é que a gente volte o mais rápido possível para o nosso tempo. Quanto menos interferência, melhor. - Dawn disse, e Felicity voltou-se pra ela.

\- Você é linda também! - Dawn viu-se abraçada pela Felicity e não conseguiu conter o sorriso e devolver o abraço.

\- A gente já vai, eu só preciso dizer uma coisa primeiro! - Ada disse virando-se para o Oliver. - Pai, você está proibido de dar apelidos! A tia Thea concorda comigo! - Oliver olhou pra ela ligeiramente assustado. Ser chamado de pai ainda mexia muito com ele. Ainda mais se estiver recebendo bronca de quem o estivesse fazendo. - Tô falando sério! - Ada continuou, apontando o dedo em riste. - Speedy é ruim, mas Pisca-pisca é o pior de todos!

\- Ok, ok... - Dawn disse puxando Ada pelo braço, enquanto Felicity ria com gosto e Oliver sorria. - Já deu, né? A gente vai mesmo. Até breve!

E num piscar de olhos, as duas sumiram, depois de revirar a vida de Oliver e Felicity da melhor maneira possível. Eles se olharam nos olhos, e uma infinidade de informações foram trocadas naquele momento. Mas mais que qualquer outra coisa, o amor brilhava e transbordava entre eles. De mãos dadas, foram de volta ao laboratório, com a Felicity sussurrando:

\- Ada... É claro!

\- Elas já foram? - Caitlin perguntou quando os dois chegaram ao laboratório.

\- Já sim. Explicaram o necessário e foram embora. - Oliver respondeu sucintamente.

\- Melhor assim. - Barry disse. - Prontos para voltarem pra casa? Tudo bem com você, Felicity?

\- Tudo sim. Muitíssimo obrigada pela ajuda, Barry, Caitlin, Cisco... Harry... - Ela acrescentou meio sem jeito. Depois da última experiência com Eobard Thawne no corpo de Harrison Wells, ela nunca mais conseguiu encarar o Harry da mesma forma...

\- Sempre que precisar, estamos aqui. - Caitlin disse com um sorriso.

\- Obrigada. - Agradeceu Felicity. - Cadê a Íris? Pelo que sei, ela está sempre aqui agora...

\- Ela não acordou muito bem hoje. - Barry explicou.

\- Ah... Estimo as melhoras, então. - Felicity disse com um sorriso. - E como a gente vai voltar pra casa?

\- Eu touxe vocês, posso levar de volta. - Barry respondeu.

\- Isso! - William concordou empolgado, e Oliver nem se irritou dessa vez. Ia demorar até que algo o irritasse de novo depois dessa manhã que eles tiveram.

Em poucos segundos Barry deixou os 3 em Star City e retornou ao laboratório.

\- Sabe uma coisa que não entendi muito bem? - Cisco perguntou para os outros 3. - Como que a Felicity vai saber a hora de tirar a pulseira? Se ela foi afetada pela matéria-negra e virou uma meta-humana, não seria pra sempre?

\- Na verdade, a Felicity não foi afetada pela matéria-negra... - Caitlin disse com um sorriso. - E daqui a alguns meses... 9 pra ser exato, essa pulseira vai ter uma nova dona.

\- Então a Felicity está... - Cisco disse boquiaberto.

\- Sim! É tão cedo, que nem deu tempo de ela descobrir. - Caitlin explicou. - Mas quem foi afetada pela matéria-negra foi a Ada, e os poderes são dela, mas a Felicity não está preparada pra eles, e seria uma gravidez infernal saltando pelo tempo cada vez que ela dormisse...

\- De fato. - Harry concordou. - Em pensar que na minha Terra, o Oliver morreu, e a Felicity lá é Felicity Wayne, CEO da Wayne Enterprises, enquanto o marido se veste de morcego toda noite...

\- Acho que ela é domadora de playboys vigilantes em qualquer Terra... - Barry disse rindo. - A Cecile vai ter bebê, agora a Felicity...

\- E você disse que a Íris não estava se sentindo bem? - Caitlin disse com um sorriso maroto. - Acho que vamos precisar de mais fraldas.

Pra alguém que podia se mover tão rápido, Barry estava completamente imóvel ao se dar conta do que Caitlin havia dito...

**FIM...**

**Notas finais**  
E aí? Era isso que esperavam? Adivinharam logo quem eram Ada e Dawn?

Conversem comigo!

Beijinhos.


End file.
